


Aliana Drabble #6

by orphan_account



Series: Aliana Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fire, Happy Ending, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt “Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!”





	Aliana Drabble #6

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:  
> “Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!” ok i'm going to shoot for it and ask for luciana/alicia. if you don't want to you can do diana/alicia or something else if you prefer :)
> 
> (I tried to think of something for Luci/Ali but nothing was working for me)

Alicia ran back towards the burning building, billows of smoke coming out the open door making her eyes water as she searched for her missing girlfriend. They had been looking for a place to crash for the and the old oil lamp Diana was carrying had been knocked out of her hands by a walker and caused the whole place to go up rather quickly. Diana had pushed Alicia out ahead of her but then ran back herself to grab their bags from by the stairs.

Right as Alicia was about to pull her shirt up over her mouth and nose and run back in to find Diana, the other girl appeared out the open door, pulling it shut behind her as she stumbled over the door frame.

Alicia made it to Diana just in time to catch her as she started to fall, helping her stagger a few feet from the burning building to crumple to the ground in a fit of coughing that made her whole body shake.

“Don’t you ever do that again! You scared the shit out of me!” Alicia said as she pulled Diana into a tight hug once her coughing had died down. “I can live without the gear, but I can’t lose you.” She said, holding Diana just a little tighter.

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t think the smoke would get bad so fast.” She said as she pulled away and gave another cough, her lungs and eyes burned from the acrid smoke. “We need to get out of here, the flames and smoke are going to draw every one of the dead for miles.”

Alicia nodded, helping Diana move to stand and taking one of the backpacks she still had hanging from one arm. “I’ll drive, you try not to die of smoke inhalation.”

Diana huffed a small laugh that quickly turned into another coughing fit. “Yeah,” She rasped. “Sounds like a good plan.”


End file.
